Wavemasters and Dragons
by demon's soul
Summary: The cast of YuGiOh has been split into two groups the wavemasters and the dragons. Lead by an ancient prophacy, they do battle against eachother to bring to an end of the dark magic of an evil sorceror that threatens to destroy the entire world.


_Hello peoples! I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you enjoy it. It's gonna be divided into two section rather than chapters. No I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters and I never will. Enjoy!_

* * *

Far off into the mountains, there was a small village that was hidden behind a powerful barrier. The inhabitants of this village were peaceful, but they also had a powerful legacy. For many centuries, they have been practicing powerful magic. They were a new race of humans known a Wavemasters.

There was a legend as old as time in the village. It tells how exactly they gained their mystic abilities.

**In a time long forgotten, the leader of the dragons, Drago, unleashed his armies upon the humans and stole their lands from them. This horrific battle went on for nearly one hundred years. Finally, a man whose name was Hatem rose up against the dragons and imprisoned Drago for all time within a sutra. Alas, in doing so, he gave up his own life. His continuing spirit was sealed with Drago's forcing them to battle into all eternity But, Unknown to the warriors, the blood that was spilled from Drago's wounds gave the humans magical abilities and thus gave great power to the first Wavemasters. It is said that in a single millennia the dragons will once again return to reclaim their fallen leader. This is when the seal shall be broken and Hatem will rise again to choose an apprentice who will be taught the very magic that was used to defeat the dragons, so very long ago.**

For many years after, the Wavemasters trained in their own element in the powerful magic that they inherited from their ancestors. No one knows when the dragons will launch their attack upon them for revenge of their fallen leader. To this day, the Wavemasters still train for the long awaited battle that will decide the fate of so many lives.

In a realm all to themselves, the dragons also train themselves for the battle to reclaim their land. Their new leader, Kaiba, was the only silver dragon in the clan and was the descendent of Drago. He read through scroll after scroll to find some way they can deceive the Wavemasters and defeat them once and for all.

"_Lord Kaiba_?"

Kaiba turned around and saw a black dragon with eyes as red as blood that held a demonic glow. "_What is it Joey?_" he asked.

"_When are we going to attack the Wavemasters? The army is getting impatient._"

Kaiba growled and turned his attention back to his scrolls. "_Soon. You can count on that._" Opening another scroll, he found what he was looking for. "_Finally_," he said.

"_What is it, my lord?_"

"_The answer to our problems_."

* * *

"Man! I'll never get this spell right," Yugi whined.

Tea shook her head and laughed as her shoulder length brown hair blew in the gentle breeze. "At least you can do the simple summoning spells."

Yugi smiled. "Yeah, I guess. But I have to learn how to do all the high level spells if we're going to stand a chance against the dragons."

"Take it easy, Yugi," Bakura said. "You're still a beginner. The elemental magic is a little too advanced for you."

"Bakura's right, Yugi."

Yugi sighed heavily. "If only Hatem was still around. He could help me."

"Well, he's not. Every Wavemasters here had to learn by themselves. You're lucky that we're bending the rules to help you out." Bakura shook his head and laughed. "It's hard to believe that you're a decedent of Hatem."

Yugi looked away. It's hard to believe that the ancient battle took place in this very village only ten thousand years ago. It terrified him that the dragons could return at any moment to destroy them. Right now, they had a dragon in custody. It was easy to capture her since she didn't put up a fight.

"Is something wrong, Yugi?" Tea asked.

"No," was his only answer. "I think I'm going to check on the dragon," he said before running off toward the dungeon.

He didn't look back until he made it outside the dungeon that the dragon was held in. Before he could open the door, someone grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. "Where is she?" said an angry voice.

Yugi moaned and looked at his attacker with wide amethyst eyes. He towered over Yugi and had shoulder length blond hair and dark blue eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" Yugi asked.

His attacker growled. "Tell me where she is and I'll let you go," he growled again.

Yugi blinked in confusion. "Who are you talking about? Who are you?"

"Listen, Wavemaster, I don't have to explain myself to you. Tell me where the dragon you're holding captive is."

"If you're not a Wavemaster, then what are you?"

His eyes narrowed into a cold glare. They were suddenly shrouded in shadows that cut them off from the rest of the village. Black scaly wings sprouted from his back and wrapped around them. He opened his mouth in a snarl exposing sharp fangs.

Yugi looked away and let out a horrified scream. "What the hell are you? Where are we?" he yelled as he pushed the man away.

"We never left your precious village," he said.

Yugi looked around and saw that everyone was frozen. They were trapped in the dark haze. "What do you want?"

"My mate back. You took her prisoner in this village and I want her back."

"Your mate?"

"Don't test me, Wavemaster."

"My name is Yugi."

"I don't give a damn!" He looked closer at Yugi and sniffed him. "You smell like Hatem."

"How do you know about Hatem?"

"That bastard sealed away out leader millennia ago. But no matter. Our new leader will destroy your village and take revenge."

"Your leader? Then you must be a-"

"A dragon?" he growled as he transformed back into his dragon form. "_Prepare to die, Wavemaster!_" he growled as he bent down to devour him.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck the dragon and broke the dark haze. They both saw a boy with long white hair and amethyst eyes glaring at the dragon. "What are you doing here, Joey?"

"Bakura!" Yugi cried.

"Get out of here, Yugi" yelled another boy. He had long blond hair and sky blue eyes.

Joey roared and took flight shooting a blast of fire from his mouth. "_Marik? What are you doing here?_"

Marik looked up at Joey. _"I'm spying and gathering information so that we may defeat our enemies." _

"_You mean that you're being a brown-noser to Kaiba." _Joey sneered at the traitor as he disappeared from view.

Marik then turned to Yugi and Bakura "Well, It looks as if we have a problem," he said in all seriousness.

Yugi sighed softly. "I'll contact our friend. Bakura go check on the seal, if the dragons are becoming so bold then the time must be upon us. Hatem is sure to return to us soon," he said in one of his rare moments of maturity and Bakura left as ordered to attend to his duties. "Marik? What am I going to do?" Yugi asked his best friend a little desperately.

"I don't know Yugi, you're the boss around here... well since your gramps died you are anyway." Marik said slyly as he realized just how easy it would be to destroy Yugi's non-existent self-confidence.

"I don't know what to do anymore... I'm still in training, for crying out loud! My powers are almost non-existent and what happens if the dragons do attack?! We'd be sitting Ducks!" Inside Yugi felt something turn to steel and he knew that he was soon going to be training harder than ever before, he could not let his people be harmed, he'd rather die first. "Go get my advisors." Yugi ordered and went to find his magical staff to begin the longest and hardest training session of his life.

'_Oh, I'll get them all right,'_ Marik thought irritably. _'I'll kill them you Asshole.'

* * *

_

Joey landed on the outskirts of the village and transformed back into his human form. Hiding behind a tree, he slipped on a black cape to hide his identity. The brat Yugi had already seen his human form and would recognize him the moment he saw him._ 'Don't worry, Mai, I'm going to save you,'_ he thought as he let out a low growl.

He pulled the hood over his head and entered the village. Some of the villagers stared awkwardly at him as he passed, but he paid no attention to them

"Excuse me, sir. Can I help you?" said a female's voice. Joey turned and was met with a beautiful woman with long black hair and sky blue eyes "Can I help you?" she repeated.

"Yes. The dragon you have here. Where is she?"

She blinked several times before asking, "Why do you want to know?"

"I need to see her. It's important."

"I don't think you can get her to talk. She hasn't said a word since we captured her."

Joey's narrowed into a glare. "Can you just take me to her?"

She sighed in defeat. "Fine. Come with me," she said.

* * *

"What could be taking Joey so long?" Kaiba said as he paced back and forth in his chamber.

"You think something could have happened to him?" his younger brother asked anxiously.

Kaiba looked at Mokuba's new form as a human. Usually he'd be a small black dragon with dark purple wings. Now he had long black scruffy hair and light blue eyes. To anyone else not within the clan, he looked like a regular human boy. "You worry too much, little brother," Kaiba replied.

"You think we should send someone after him?"

"No. Marik is in the village now. He'd help Joey if he needed assistance."

Mokuba sighed heavily and turned away. "He may be your second in command, but he's still a screw up in my eyes. I think at least I should go."

"No, Mokuba. You're still learning how to transform and you can't hold that form for very long yet. I won't risk your safety by sending you there."

"You think Mai is okay?"

"Even though she prefers not to fight, she is strong willed. I have faith in her and Joey and so should you."

Mokuba closed his eyes and transformed back into his dragon form. _"I wish you could have the same faith in me too, big brother,"_ he said as he flew away.

Kaiba watched Mokuba fly away before letting his illusion fade. He let out a low growl when he was once again in dragon form. He felt a new presence in his chamber._ "Were you successful, Marik?" _

Marik stepped from the shadows with an evil smile on his face. "Aye, my lord."

"_Did you find your sister?"_

Marik growled and returned to his golden dragon form. _"I'm afraid not, Kaiba. But the young Wavemaster that was mentioned in the legend, it's that brat Yugi."_

Kaiba turned to Marik. _"You sure?" _Marik nodded. _"This is perfect. That wimp doesn't have enough confidence to face us in a battle."_

"_What about Hatem? He was supposed to be taught under him."_

Kaiba thought for a moment before answering. _"We'll deal with that when the time comes. When that mortal returns, so will our leader. Head back to the village and continue with your mission. If anything happens, notify me immediately."_

"_Yes sir!"

* * *

_

Meanwhile deep in the bowls of the caverns under the warring peoples a low light began and it grew, day by day; hour by hour it grew brighter until without warning two beings were thrown from a small scrap of paper. Both were dazed and neither knew where they were, but they knew they were enemies and they knew they needed to kill each other. But now was not the time, now they both needed to regain their strength so both called to their young descendants, a call heard by all. The war was on.

* * *

Yugi's head shot up in shock as he heard a call in his head. _"Come to me, my heir, come and bring me home." _The voice, so like his own, yet so much more mature, Called to him and Yugi knew that this was the voice of the legendary Hatem, the time had truly come and the war was now at his front door, the next move was his to make.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" Bakura asked.

Yugi turned and faced his unexpected visitor. "Yeah. What are you doing here?"

Bakura entered his room. "The dragon we held captive escaped."

Yugi blinked in surprise. "What, how?" Then he remembered the strange boy he met earlier. "It must have been that dragon."

"No one saw him around the dungeon. I don't know how he could have done it."

Yugi thought for a moment. "Where is Marik?"

Bakura shrugged, "I don't know."

"Find him now. I think he has something to do with this."

"Yes, of course, Yugi," Bakura said as he left the room.

* * *

Kaiba sighed and transformed again when he heard the voice of his fallen leader. He calmly walked out his room and down the hall that lead down to the lower chambers, the very chambers that had the sutra that held Drago and the Wavemaster, Hatem, prisoner. As he approached the large double doors that lead into the chamber, a powerful blast knocked Kaiba off his feet and broke down the doors.

"Argh...what the fuck?" he moaned as he rubbed his head.

A large golden dragon with blood red eyes flew out from the chamber with a mighty roar and unleashed a powerful blast from its mouth in the direction it came from. A dark beam from the chamber collided with the dragon's attack and exploded causing a smokescreen.

"_Assist me, my young descendant,"_ Kaiba heard in his head.

Kaiba gasped. 'Could it be?' He made his wings appear and blew away the smoke. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was his leader, Drago. Finally, after millennia he has returned.

As the smoke cleared, the image of a man stood in the door way. His hair stood up like triangles and was red and black with blond bangs. He held an emerald staff with a sapphire embedded in his right hand. So, this was the legendary Hatem, he looked so much like the pictures he'd had taken of the young Yugi, only more mature.

"Leave us, young one. This does not concern you!" Hatem yelled, angrily as he shot another ray at Drago.

Kaiba stepped in front of Drago and took the attack. "If it involves my leader, it does involve me," he growled as he returned to his dragon form with a snarl.

"This will be saved for another time," Hatem said as he vanished in a ball of flame.

* * *

Yugi sat quietly on his bed after a long hard day of training. He still had problems trying to trace where the mental call came from, but he knew WHO it came from. Hatem had finally returned after millennia to finish the war he started.

"Is something troubling you, Yugi?" asked Ishizu from the door.

Yugi turned and greeted her with a smile. "I'm not sure if I'm okay or going crazy right now," he laughed. "The time has come for the war to begin again."

"Are you sure?"

Yugi nodded. "I heard the mental call from Hatem. He has returned."

Ishizu looked at Yugi with worry in her eyes. "Are you okay? I never saw you like this."

"I'm sorry, Ishizu. I must go," he said before walking out the door.

"DRAONGS!" yelled a villager.

Yugi ran out the front door and was met with a blast of white lightning and knew who he was dealing with. Yugi looked up and saw the legendary white dragon unleashing another blast at a small child. Yugi stood before the child and erected a powerful barrier.

"Thank you, Yugi," the child said.

"Go, get out of here!" Yugi demanded. The child nodded and ran into the safety of his home. "Kaiba, your fight is with me! Leave the villagers out of this!"

Kaiba looked at Yugi surprised before gliding down to the ground and transforming into his human form. "You'd actually take me on by yourself? I'm impressed, little Yugi you have more courage than I thought...or maybe its stupidity."

"You really have to give the kid credit; Kaiba," Marik interrupted from on top of a small shack. "He has a lot of courage for a maggot. Maybe we should let this one live?"

Yugi couldn't believe what he just heard. "Marik, you're allied with them?"

"So, you finally know the truth," Marik laughed as he returned to his dragon form. The snake-like red dragon covered the whole sky. He let out a slow hiss as he stared at his former friend with coal black eyes. "I guess its better late than never."

"I trusted you!" Yugi yelled. "I trusted you with everything. Why would you do this?"

"Imprison him!" Bakura yelled. Other Wavemasters came out with their magical staffs in hand. They muttered a spell in ancient Egyptian and unleashed a dark energy wave.

Kaiba fired another white lightning attack and canceled out the spell. _"You're never going to imprison another dragon ever again!"_

"Try and stop me!" Yugi yelled.

"_Our pleasure!" _Kaiba yelled as he prepared another white lightning.

Yugi's magical staff appeared in his left hand and shielded Kaiba's assault. Even though he had little experience handling his staff, he still knew how to erect barriers with no problem. "You have no chance against me, Dragon!" he yelled bravely.

"_You have more courage than I thought." _

Yugi flinched, not knowing to take what Kaiba said as an insult or a complement. His staff glowed with a dark aura as he prepared his attack, but the aura quickly died. "Huh? W-what happened?" Yugi stuttered.

"_You don't have the power to take us on,"_ Kaiba sneered.

"But I do," said a new voice.

A dark wave of magic struck the silver dragon, shocking him to paralysis. _"What the fuck? Where did that come from?"_

Hatem said nothing as he shielded Yugi from another assault from the dragons. "Leave this place, dragons. The young one has nothing to do with this."

"_You know as well as I do that he ahs everything to do with this war, Hatem,"_ Kaiba growled before breaking the hold on him.

"I summon Silver Fang!" Hatem yelled. A blue circle appeared on the ground and a large white wolf appeared. It snapped fiercely and growled threateningly, ready to defend its master.

"_You think that puppy can protect you?"_

"You shouldn't underestimate this monster's abilities," Hatem said with a smile. Silver Fang launched itself at Kaiba and sank its large fangs into his throat.

Kaiba roared in pain as he reached for the wolf in a desperate attempt to remove it. But the more he pulled, the tighter the wolf held on. When he finally managed to tear the beast away, blood poured out of the terrible wound it left. The dragon roared in pain and took flight to leave the scene in a bloody mess.

"What was that all about?" Yugi asked, rather shaken.

"He has come back to take your life before I can have a chance to train you," Hatem said before returning the wolf to the shadow realm. "What has been happening since my death?" he asked while staring down at Yugi.

"This is the third time the dragons had launched an attack on us in the past couple days. We recently had a dragon in custody, but she somehow escaped," Yugi answered trying to sound a mature as Hatem. Hatem looked around and the battered village and sighed.

"We will begin your training, Yugi."

"Are you sure I'm ready for this?"

"We will begin with what you know now. Come, we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

Kaiba landed roughly in the field that surrounded his palace with blood pouring out of his mouth. Many other dragons came to assist him, fearing for their young leader's life.

"Big Brother!" Mokuba cried as he ran out and examined Kaiba's wounds.

Kaiba moaned and returned to his human form. "I'm fine, Mokuba," he barely managed to say.

"But you're bleeding."

"It's not the first time I've been injured, little brother."

"_This never would have happened if you weren't being so reckless, Kaiba,"_ Drago said as he landed before the brothers. _"What happened?"_

"These are only minor wounds. They'll heal fast."

"_That's not what I'm asking."_ Drago growled.

Kaiba moaned and looked in leader straight in the eye. "We must attack now before Hatem has enough time to train Yugi."

Drago glared down at the younger dragon. _"I decide when to attack, Kaiba. Right now, you need to rest and heal. We can't go into battle without you."_

Kaiba growled his disapproval. He didn't want to hold the rest of them back because he was foolish enough to underestimate the younger Wavemaster's abilities. If he didn't play around during the fight with Yugi, he would have been spared the painful assault Hatem's wolf placed upon him. "Forgive me, Master Drago. I will never make that mistake again."

"_I should suspect not, Kaiba. Come young Mokuba. We will use this time to begin your training. You will assist us in this battle."_

"Wh-what?" Mokuba stuttered. "But I'm not strong enough to be part of this battle."

"_Exactly. Since your brother is in no condition to be training you himself, I will take on the responsibility. Are you up for the challenge?"_

"I..." Mokuba kneeled before his leader. "I will be honored."

"_Very well. Let's begin."

* * *

_

At that very moment, Yugi had also begun his training with Hatem. Both apprentices went through regress training that pushed them to the very edge of their limits. By the end of their training, their bodies and souls were drained of all their energy. Just breathing was enough to paralyze them. But both were determined to become as strong as they could in hope to bring this war to an end and claim victory for their people. Then after several months of intense training, the time had finally come...

_I hope you enjoyed section one of this story. If I had a few mis-spells, then I appoligize and I'll try to fix them for section two. But before I do that, I want reviews. That's all I ask._


End file.
